


Bugs And Pancakes

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Toddler Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker, Tony doesn't know what to do, and a good little kid, but peter is sweet, he's hella cute, so everything is fine, tony is kinda nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Tony takes in little Peter after his parents die
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	Bugs And Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> UwU Toddler!Peter is so cute

Tony didn't know how he ended up in this situation. Taking care of another human being. A kid. A toddler no less. It was a bad idea, he just knew. But he couldn't let them down either. He had promised them to look after the boy. The team had been very helpfull and helped childproof the tower. Putting away anything considered slightly dangerous or harmfull. locking away weapons of any kind and locking certain doors to rooms a small child shouldn't be in. Tony had even read parenting books just to be safe.

So that's how he ended up outside the Parker's apartment rundown door somewhere in Queens, hand held up to knock. It wasn't too late to run. Maybe he'd save the kid. From becoming what he had become. He'd always thought it would be for the best if he didn't spawn a child. For him, the child and the rest of the world. After all. An apple doesn't fall far from the three, or whatever the saying was.

It wasn't that Tony Stark didn't like children. He loved it when kids ran up to him in costumes with drawings and letters (which he keeps in a box for rainy days somewhere in his lab). They ask obsurd questions about the suit which he answers anyway because they don't judge him. Not like adults do. Kids look at the world in a way Tony wish he could. God, he's terrified.

The door opens and he just stands there with his fist to in the air like an absolute idiot, staring at the woman standing in front of him.

"Mr. Stark, come in!" She exclaims, smiling warmly, but a little tightly at him. She gestures for him to follow her inside, and he complies.

"His things are packed into this bag here," The graying woman says, pointing at a black bag stood by the door. "And you can leave whenever you're ready." Tony nods, mumbling a thanks as she scurries away to take a phone call.

He breathes out a sigh before his eyes lock on a small mop of brown hair on top of a small head, attatched to a tiny body. The boy is sitting on the kitchen table, Iron Man figure in hand. His body twists in all directions as he makes sound effects from his mouth, making the toy fly around him, pretending it's the real Iron Man. The boy-- Peter was his name --stopped suddenly and looked at him. His brown eyes scanns him before staring at the toy in his hand. He jumps down from the table and jogs towards him on his small feet and stops before him. Tony crouches down to his level, trying not to look too intiminating.

"You're Iron Man." He says, clutching the toy to his chest. "Yeah." Tony answers, giving him a small smile. "Is that okay with you?" He asks. Peters face scrunches up, contenplating his answer. His brows furrow as he thinks. Damn he's expressive, Tony thinks. .

"You kill bad guys." Peter finally answers with a smile. Tony takes that as a yes. He riffles his very soft hair, Stark notices, and stands up. "Ready to leave?" He asks and Peter nods at him, grinning.

-

"You're not allowed to go in there," Tony says, motioning towards a door they pass on the your around the compound. Peter trailing close behind him, jumping around and touching almost everything he encounters. It's quite a change from the quiet kid during the car ride. "FRIDAY will tell you if you're not allowed anywhere." Tony says, looking back at the kid that has sparkling eyes and Tony fears he's gonna implode soon if he keeps it up like that.

"Hello, Peter." Friday's voice echoes throughout the hallway. Peter shrieks, looking up towards the ceieling like it's the best thing that has happened to him in his short life, and maybe, Tony thinks, It is. Peter giggles endlessly. It almost looks like the kid isn't actually parentless and alone in the world. Well actually, he isn't technically alone. He has Tony now.

"If we continue down here, we have your room," He says, gripping the doorhandle. "And in case of emergencies, my room is to the left." He adds. "Do you actually know the difference between left and right?" Tony asks after a second, brows furrowed. Little Peter shakes his head. "Uh, It's that door." Tony answers, pointing at the door next to Peter's room.

He opens the door and Peter runs in and gasps loudly. Tony chuckles as Peter sets down his toy in one of those colourfull IKEA chairs and then proceeds to try sit on all the others. "Pepper set this all up for you. Nice of her wasn't it?" Either Peter wasn't listening or he was too occupied to answer.

"You have a bathroom too." Tony says gesturing towards a door in the room. "You know how to use the bathroom, right?" He asks. Peter nods at him, wide twinkling eyes looking up at him.

Peter runs over to the bed and tries to jump onto it. Tony walks over to him and helps him up and Peter starts jumping on the bed. "Wow, okay. That can't be good for the matress springs. Maybe don't do that?" Peter falls onto the bed and giggles. "At least not unless someone is watching you."

Tony chuckles lightly and sits down onto the bed. "You're a bit hyper, y'know." Peter's giggling, breathing heavily from running around so much.

"I like bugs." He smiles, looking up at Tony. "And pancakes--" Tony raises his eyebrows. "We're not letting you store pancakes in here." Peter continues talking as if he didn't hear Tony. "--and cartoons and drawing and and spaghetti and pizza and--" Tony puts up a hand to try to stop Peter from talking. "We're not letting you store food in here. There will be ants." Tony says, but Peter keeps talking. "And waffles and--" Tony chuckles. "We get it, you like food. You'll fit right in."

Jesus Christ, this kid is cute.

Tony looks at his wrist, at his watch. "There aren't that many people right here, but maybe you'd like to meet the ones that are here?" Peter's face lights up as he gasps and darts for the door.

-

Tony learned that Peter is both incredibly shy and insanely talkative. Like running his mouth a mile a minute and not even being able to look strangers in the eyes. Peter switches between them a lot Tony has found. And that's just in one day. But what does Tony really know about kids anyway?

As soon they had entered the common area Peter had completely stopped talking. He was fiddling with his shirt and looking down at his shoes. Once Tony was near enough, his small hand grabbed his, or rather his index finger. It was very cute nonetheless.

"You actually got the kid!" Bruce exclaims, smiling videly and crouching down to Peter's level. Peter smiles weakly at him, still holding onto Tony. Tony chuckles. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He asks. Natasha shrugs. "Maybe you kidnapped him or something?" Tony scoffed, but laughs. "Of course. Because I would explode if I didn't have a kid."

Tony looks down at peter. "And, um, he's a bit shy, but he'll warm up once he gets to know you better." Tony tells them. They both nod.

"Hey, Peter, is it?." Bruce asks. Peter shyly nods, gripping Tony's dresspants in his little fist. "I'm Bruce." He says, speaking in the softest voice he has ever heard come out of his mouth. Bruce points at the redhead standing a little behind him. Peter looks at her and she smiles warmly at him. "That's Natasha." He tells him. Peter's grip on the fabric of Tony's pants loosen. Tony is mildly amused by the situation.

"Do you like marshmallows?" Peter nods his head exitedly, so fast Tony worries it will actually fall off. "Kid loves food." He chuckles. "And bugs." He adds.

"Do you have a favourite movie?" Peter's whole face scrunches up as he thinks. Deciding on his answer. "The one with the dogs." Peter replies. "And the spaghetti." He adds, as if it's gonna make it easier to guess. But maybe it does, because Bruce seems to understand. Tony certantly can't recall any film with dogs and spaghetti in it. "Lady and the tramp?" Bruce asks and Peter nods, grinning.

"Wanna watch it right now?" He questions. Peter looks up at Tony. He nods. "I'll be right around the corner, kid." He says, smiling reasuringly at Peter. Peter giggles and runs to the couch.

"Just don't feed him too many marshmallows. We still have dinner to eat." Tony says, walking off to the hallway. "I'll be nearby if you need me. Got some work to do."

Tony smiles, relieved. Maybe this'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out mt other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
